Fallen For An Angel
by Meganiona
Summary: The angel saved him as a human boy. Two thousand years later, she returns in the fellowship church to save him again. She is his angel, his mate. His Evangeline. M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Godric POV.

I was tired. I could no longer live this undead existence without seeing my angel. I was to burn soon, I thought as I sat in the damp basement beneath a church of humans that hated my kind. I chose to be here, of course, as I missed _her_. She had been everything, no matter how quickly we had met…

It had been during my human life that I first saw her. She had given me freedom from the romans, and at that time was acting the part of a roman woman herself. She had paid a visit to an old friend, Lucretia, who was my dominos' wife. The moment I eyes had met, we were connected.

I hadn't known that then, of course; I was just a boy. However, I had thought she was the most beautiful being I had ever laid my eyes upon. And she was… oh, she was.

She had long golden, literally golden, curls that cascaded down to the centre of her back. Her bright, violet eyes stood out against her thick black lashes. Her skin; oh, her skin. It was pale, yet held every imaginable colour in the light. Her lips were plump and pink. She was as tall as I was, and slim, but had a woman's body, with curves in all the right places. She had looked to be about my age; sixteen.

The first time I had seen her, when my heart had lurched in my chest, my loins had tightened, and tears of unknown joy and come to my eyes. The first time I had seen her, was the first and last time I had seen her in sunlight. Her golden hair glowed, along with her creamy skin, and the blood-red robes she had worn enticed me.

She had looked at me with a confused frown, but had schooled her features quickly. She had left the room not long after and I had not dared hope to see her again.

That night, the angel had rescued me. She had come to my slave quarters and taken me from the roman home in which I was kept. I had said no word; fearing the angel's rath, and followed her as she pulled me deep in the forests.

Finally, she had stopped and turned to me, a smile lifting her lovely lips. I spoke very little roman and hoped she did not mind, but she had inspected me, her eyes trailing over my tattoos.

"You are a Gaul?" she had asked me in Gaelic. I was shocked; this creature knew my native tongue. I had nodded, fearing to speak and upset the angel. I feared she would leave me here without her touch. She had only stepped closer, however, and in a blur her hand was at my throat. At first I went to fight back, but then… I decided if she wanted me dead she could have me dead. Before I could relax, she had snapped the black collar from my neck and tossed it to the earth. She had… freed me. She had taken my slave collar. I was… free.

She had brought her face to mine and kissed my cheek softly. I had sighed at the feel, and hardened beneath my slave robes. She was amazing. When I opened my eyes she looked different.

There were wings growing from her back. Big and white, like that of a servant to the gods. I stared in wonder at her beauty until her light giggle had brought me out of my daze.

I finally found the courage to speak, and asked her in my native tongue what she was. She had replied.

"I am an angel, Gaul. May I ask of your Gaelic name?" no one from Rome had ever cared to know my name before; they had simply given me a new name; a roman name.

"My name is Godric, Angel. May I yet know of your name?" she just smiled and handed me a large pouch of money.

"If we ever meet again, I shall tell you my name. For now, however, use the coins to make your way. Stay safe, warrior." And with that she had gone. She had blurred from my sight; left me alone.

I sighed in the basement, and let my head drop back against the stone wall. The second time we had met, the encounter was much briefer…

It had been just a few years after I had turned Eric, and I had given up hope on ever seeing my angel again. I had despaired for many years, even after my seventeenth year when my maker had captured me and turned me. I had killed him, though, for her. I owed a debt of my life, heart, and soul to only her. Not even to Eric.

I was lonely, and turned the brave Viking warrior through that loneliness. He was a good child, and the decision had never been regretted.

Eric had been on his first lone hunt, and I had gone to wonder the little city in which we were staying. In modern day, the city would be called Venice. I had been a savage after losing my angel, and more so through confused at my obsession with. I felt as though my heart and soul were ripped from me, and as much as I blamed becoming death, I knew I had felt the same before.

Anyway, I had wondered the city and saw her. She had been wondering the streets, looking about herself in curiosity. I had found out everything I could about angels after she had left me. I had found that they lived in another realm and that only the fallen of them, who were the eldest and usually most powerful, could come to the main world. I knew she was powerful as she had been in the main world when she met him, and his curiosity and need to see her had grown. I had learnt that they are very fast and strong, depending on their age, much like a vampire, and can fly with their wings. They could control all four elements and manipulate those around into wanting to do what they said. A fallen, had more powers; but every fallen was different and each had powers depending on their personality. Every fallen, however, had the power of death. They could choose how and when a person would die.

Seeing the angel again, I at first could not believe it was her. She was even more stunningly beautiful than he had remembered and I felt awed to once again be in her presence. She had gone into an alley, and I had followed. She had known I was following, of course, and had led me here.

She turned to me and had a look of wonder upon her face. "You are still alive, Gaul. As a vampire." I did not reply, simply stared at her. "I am glad." She said finally. I came closer to her and reached out for her. She flinched away, weary of an attack.

"I would never harm you." I had whispered in Gaelic, knowing if I ever did hurt her, I would give myself to the dawn. She had smiled brightly, "I know, my warrior. I fear that I feel too strongly for you as I must go once more. I have to go back to the angel's realm. But, we will see each other again, I promise."

I had just stared. "Your name. You promised your name." I whispered desperate to keep her with me longer. She had smiled gently, "Evangeline. My name is Evangeline." But it was too late. She kissed me gently upon my cold lips, and faded into the night. I had fell to my knees and roared in anguish, startling many around me, and panicking my child, who had raced back from his hunt.

In that damp basement, Godric let a blood tear trace his cool cheek. Soon, it would be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva POV.

I was to return once again to the human realm. This time, however, I would stay. I said goodbye to the few angels that were my elders and faded back to the human realm.

I hadn't been there for around three years, but had kept popping in to keep with the times there.

My warrior… Oh, he was in trouble. I feared it was my fault. I was his life-mate, and he was mine, but I had been unable to stay with him then. Now, however, I would stay. I would never leave him again. Firstly, though, I had to save him from himself.

I appeared in the human realm, my golden locks framing my face. In the vision, I had seen Godric in a basement, and a human/fae woman trying, unsuccessfully, to find him. I suppose I should go to the church I knew he was being kept in. when I arrived I saw a sight I had not expected to.

The Viking Godric had turned was on a stone slab, covered in silver, and the human/fae hybrid was being restrained by human men. This made me angry as Eric was Godric's family. A group of vampires stormed into the church, and grabbed a human each.

No one had noticed me yet, and I spread my wings, as the hybrid released the Viking and he leaped up, grabbing the preaching human by his throat. Godric was on the balcony, I could feel him.

I used my speed to give me a dramatic edge, and dropped down onto the stone slab, my angel wings spread, my short white dress flowing around me, and my golden curls framing my face. Everyone looked to me in shock and I smiled, but focused my attention on Godric, who watched, with astonishment on his face. I smiled to him gently, before hopping down from the slab, with the grace and ferocity of a panther. I growled slightly At the Viking who, after taking in the wings on either side of me, and admiring my body, let the human drop and stepped away to watch what I would do.

The preacher I had seen from the vision, Newlin, looked up at me in awe and salvation. "Angel!" he cried. "You have come to bear witness to the demon's deaths." He stood and I sat back on the slab, smiling. "You know," I purred, my ancient accent thick, "Your God loves all of his creations. His night walkers are one of his favourites. He certainly isn't happy with you…" I trailed off, acting as if I was inspecting my nails casually. There were only the pagan gods, of course, but in order for my plan to work I had to pretend otherwise.

The preacher was speechless and scared. He dropped back to his knees and went to grab my dress in a begging gesture. I growled and lifted him from the ground, and up into the air, my glowing white wings twitching impatiently. "You do not know anything, mortal. I will spare you this time. But I know all, and I will know if you ever so much as curse in regards to another again. If you over step the line again, I will come back and drag you to Lucifer myself. Understand?" he nodded, terrified and I dropped him. "Good."

I looked away from the human to see several hungry vampires staring me down. Angels smelled pretty good to vampires. But before any could make a move, Godric was before me, hissing. They all backed off instantly and I frowned as he turned to face me. He looked distraught and I wanted to make him smile again. "Are you going to leave me again?" he asked, anguish evident in his voice. I smiled, "No. I am yours forever now, my mate."

Godric POV.

"I am yours forever now, my mate."

It took me all of three seconds to register those words, before I crushed her to me in a bruising kiss. My angel had returned to me once more, and this time she would stay. My angel, my mate. My Evangeline.

General POV.

The kiss soon broke, when a large pair of hands pulled Eva from her mate. Eric held her, "Do not touch him." He snarled. Evangeline narrowed her eyes and pushed the Viking from her. The vampires and humans had mostly left now, and the hybrids vampire had showed up, and was holding her. Godric snarled at his child, how dare he touch his mate! A glance from Eva told him she would take care of it.

Eva turned to the confused, and angry, Viking and said in a cold, authoritive tone. "I am four and a half thousand years of age, many millennia's older than you. Do. Not. Make attempt against me again. I would have killed any other for that action, but you are my mate's child, and I will let you live." Eva announced. Everyone looked shocked.

Godric had not known her age, of course, and was shocked to hear she was so much older than him. He watched as his child recovered from his shocked and knelt before his mate. "Apologies, my mistress."

Sookie looked on the scene in absolute shock. Godric's mate was an _angel_, and Eric was _kneeling_ before her. Bill watched on in interest, not escaping Eva's attention, and decided he would have to let his Queen know of this.

Eva knew of Compton's secrets. She hadn't lied when she said she knew all. While she was in the angel realm, she had kept an eye on everything going on.

She moved back to her mate and Godric wrapped his arms around her. She purred, and the sound set his manhood aflame for his mate. He would have to take her soon; he had already waited two thousand years, and wouldn't wait too much longer. Unless, she wanted him too. But, by the sweetest smell of arousal he could faintly scent from her, he was sure she needed him as much as he needed her.

Godric kissed Eva on her head and told his child he could stand through the bond. Eric stood, embarrassed and awed by Eva's admonishing. She smiled to him kindly and he nodded back with a small smile, glad to have been forgiven. As Godric's mate, Evangeline was Eric's mistress, and Eric would prove himself to be a good child to her.

Godric turned to Compton and the hybrid and smiled warmly, causing Eva to growl lowly. Godric looked to his angel, and she shook her head slightly, her golden curls bouncing, telling him they could not be trusted. He nodded and turned back again.

"Let us retire to the nest."

Godric and Eva left last, after Stan, Isobel, the hybrid, Compton, and Eric. They walked hand in hand, and relished in the joy their final reunion brought to them both.


	3. Chapter 3

-At the nest-

Eva was in the bathroom adjoining Godric's bedroom at the nest. He had said she could relax there for a while, but she knew he wanted her by his side as soon as possible. It had been too long… for them both. He would be returning soon.

She bathed quickly. Angels didn't sweat, and their hair didn't produce natural oils, so they didn't need to clean themselves the same way a human would, it was simply to relax, or for pleasure.

After she had bathed, she ran a cotton towel over herself and sighed at the feel of it against her sensitive skin. She dried and slipped the ethereal dress back on that she had worn in the church. She hadn't yet obtained any other clothes.

When she went out into the bedroom, her violet eyes scanning the lush red carpet, red silk bed sheets, and beige walls, she found her Godric on the end of the bed, waiting for her.

When she entered the room, he felt like the human boy in the roman household again. He would never get used to her beauty. Ever.

She glided over to him and sat at the top of the bed by the pillows, her legs crossed. She unfurled her wings and shook them out, a light groan escaping her. Godric tensed at the groan, and stood beside her, wondering if she was harmed.

"I am fine. My wings just needed a good stretch. Today was the first day in a while I had unfurled them." She explained with a shy smile that melted Godric's heart. She was so beautiful…

Eva took a deep breath. "I feel that you deserve an explanation for my absence from your life." He nodded slightly, his brow furrowing as he tried to hold back his emotions. He sat on the bed before her and she took another breath and began.

"I'm sure you remember the day we met. I had been to visit Lucretia, Batiatus' wife, at the household in which you were enslaved, as you know. Lucretia and I bathed together and drank wine, gossiped like Roman women did. It was a normal day for me then… in the human realm, at least. Then, we went to speak to her husband. Something about politics, I'm sure.

When I saw you… my heart stopped beating. I felt you… all of you. Your heart, your soul, your mind. Everything. I knew then that you were my mate, but I was thoroughly confused. You see, Angels only mate with immortals. You were human then, and so I was naturally perplexed. Anyway, I planned to visit the Elders as soon as I could. The elder are the three eldest angels, and are triplets about six thousand years of age. I am the fourth oldest angel, and so I rank only lower than them. They do not rule angels, but we all go to them for advice and we respect them. They see the future, and know all.

Anyway, at this time I was already two and half thousand years old and knew how to master my emotions. I acted as though nothing had happed and spoke to Batiatus, informing him of my early leave, and apologising. He persuaded me, however, to stay for a meal, and I did so. In fact, I stayed with Lucretia until well into the evening. Then, I took my leave.

I went out into the woods, and made to fade into the angel realm. But then, I thought of you. I knew I couldn't leave you there, so I came back. The next part you know, of course. I gave you coin as means to get through the night and next day. You see, I had fully intending on coming back the next night and staying with you, but it was not how it worked out.

I got to the elders and they explained to me that the reason I had found a mate in you was because, although you were not yet an immortal, you _would_ be one. They also explained that I could not go back to you. If I had… you would never have met your maker, and our love would have been short lived and tragic. At the time, I didn't care. I tried to come back, but the… doors, if you will, between the realms were closed off. I could not come to you. I wept for a long time until I saw reason. I knew they were right. If I wanted us to eventually be happy, we would have to wait.

So, I waited, but I watched over you. The second time we saw one another, in the village a thousand years later, I came to protect you from a group of vampire hunters that had had their eyes on you. I hunted them down and ended them. I knew you would have been much too busy educating your child, to notice their obsessions. Again, though, I had to leave you.

At first I hadn't understood why I couldn't come back to you after you had turned, especially since you had ended your maker. We would be free to be together. But, alas, when I spoke once again to the elders, they told me I couldn't be with you yet. They said that it was not time. I had just nodded solemnly, and hadn't asked the reason. I knew they held me as high in respects as I held them, and that they would not keep me from you without good reason. But, every night… every night I watched you, and every dawn after you went to ground, I went to the elders and asked if it was yet time. It never was. Not until tonight.

I hope you do not hate me for what I had to do. But, please, understand that I never wanted to be apart from you or cause you anguish. Every night I would see you alone, with women, with prey, or with your child, and I would imagine that I could come to you and never have to leave again. It was awful, and I am sorry I never explained to you until now…"

What followed Evangeline's speech was silence. She had her head down now, glittering tears rolling down her cheeks and dropping onto her legs. Godric was silent for some time, trying to process his thoughts. He couldn't push back the onslaught of emotions his love's words brought to him, and he had blood tears running down his cheeks. When he had finally registered his thoughts, he pulled Eva close to him and held her tight, avoiding damaging her winds as they wrapped around him protectively.

She sobbed in his arms as her held her close and muttered words of love and promise into her ears, his hand running across her lower back; a calming gesture. The feel of her wings around him was wonderful, and for a fleeting moment he imagined her wings around them as he pumped into her, slowly bringing her closer to- he stopped that thought before he made her uncomfortable in his lap. However, when she felt the bulge beneath her, she felt immediately aroused. He scented her wet heat again, like in the church but this time it was stronger and enveloped his senses completely. In his trance, her pushed her onto her back, her golden hair and pure white wings spread out behind her; a bed of their own.

He admired her ethereal beauty a moment more, before he snapped. He swooped down and claimed her soft lips with his own, groaning at her sweet taste. She moaned against his lips and he pressed further into her body.

They were interrupted then.

The door opened and Eva opened up her wings so that she and Godric could see the intruder. Stan stood into the doorway, his nostrils flared, staring at Eva. He made to attack, but before he could even get close, Godric held him against the wall by his throat, and Eric rushed into the room.

The sight that met Eric made his fangs click out in anger. His master was holding a snarling Stan against the wall, and his mistress lay dishevelled and distressed on the bed. Then, her scent reached him and he understood what had happened. Evangeline was an angel, and her arousal smelt better than a fae's blood. It took a lot for Eric not to try to fuck her himself, but he gained control of himself at Godric's sharp command.

"Eric. Take him to the basement. Chain him up. He needs to learn not to EVER touch my mate." Godric was shaking in ager, and Eva worried for his emotional state. Eric quickly grabbed Stan and dragged him out of the room.

Godric came back to Eva after the door was closed, and she started to cry again. "I'm sorry. It was my fault." She sobbed. Is anger crumbles away in that moment, and he pulled her to him.

"Do not say that. Stan should have better control over himself." He rocked her in his arms. The scent of her arousal had gone now, and he decided it would be safe for them to join the party downstairs. Besides, he should probably thank his nest for worrying about him.

He went into the bathroom and got a face towel. He dampened it with warm water and came back into the bedroom. Eva looked up at him with a small smile. He grinned warmly at her, and wiped her tears away with beautiful care.

She soon felt better and giggled when Godric kissed one of her tears away. She stood and hugged him, retracting her wings. Godric felt her flinch as her wings disappeared into her back, and held her tighter, not liking the thought of her in pain.

Eric came back to the door, and opened it cautiously, "I have done as asked, Godric."

Godric nodded with a small smile. "Thank you, my child. We will be downstairs momentarily." Eric nodded and left the room.

"I missed you so much, my warrior." Evangeline said, a sad smile lifting the corners of her full, pink lips. He kissed her chastely. "As I have missed you. I yearned for you to come back to me throughout the years, my angel. I am glad that you finally did. I hope you know that I will never let you go now, though." She grinned, "I should think not." She said and giggled. He smiled and led her out of the door, to the party below.


End file.
